


I Remember

by jennytork



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: I remember who I am.





	I Remember

I REMEMBER

Recorder. Long rainbow scarf. Cricket stripes. Coat of many colours. Leather and jeans. Trainers. Bow ties and fez.

All of these are part of me. All of these I have worn. I have _been._

After awhile, they all sort of blur together.

I'm on my thirteenth life. Not completely unprecedented – the Master was given a second full complement of twelve as a reward by our people and then took a third for himself once he burned through those. But I fully expected to die after twelve.

I fully expected to die on Trenzalore. I wasn't expecting to be given a full second complement of twelve regenerations. That took me more than a bit by surprise.

But here's what's changed. And I didn't realise it myself until Vastra pointed it out shortly after this regeneration settled down.

Each and every time I would regenerate before – each and _every_ time – I would completely re-invent myself. I would consciously forget what came before. Push it away, like it never happened. Forget _he_ had ever existed.

But now? I remember. I _celebrate._ I am equally at home in jeans and t-shirts and hooded jackets, as well as crushed velvet coats and cravats. I am determined never to forget my twelve previous lives.

Any of them.

Because they are _me._

END


End file.
